MH Prime 1 Crisis-Chapter 4: The Oceaneon ruins
As Tikari came to the ruins, she found many buildings were overgrown with life now, despite it being in the middle of a desert. She found, upon entry to the entrance to the ruins, an ancient tablet. As she scanned it with her helmet's translator, it read: Our Fountain is the pride and joy of our settlement here in Primius, overflowing with water as clear as crystals. It is the crown jewel of our people, sitting in the city center. But in recent years, as we looked into it's future telling waters, we saw, in one vision, the fountain flowing with a dark poison instead of water. What this could mean, we do not know, but it could possibly mean our end. Tikari never beleived in magic, much less fortune telling fountains, but she had to admit that, as she entered the city center, or what was left of it, the fountain spoke of in the tablet was indeed flowing with something other than pure water. She was suprised that the fountain still even worked, but was equally disturbed by the green water flowing from it. Her scans showed her that it was filled with toxins, but from what she did not know, but she was glad she brought her own water. As she entered a building that was supposed to be a cathedral, she was stunned that the glass still kept their color over the thousands of years. She saw the fountain there was also spewing toxins, and it was not only the cathedral either. Every building she went into had their source of water filled with toxins. Something was going on. She decided to head towards another religious site, a building near the fountain, that was supposed to be an area where the Oceaneons would give their blessings to a higher deity. She found that the building was filled with vine like plants, and Kunchuu were swarming all over the walls. She paid no mind to them, but instead, paid attention to the large webs around the ceiling. And then, all the sudden, a large Chelicerata, a Nerusukyura, decended from it's web. It stared at Tikari with it's many eyes, possibly sizing her up, seeing if she was worth eating. As Tikari slowly reached for her bow, the Chelicerata came back to it's web, aimed it's abdomen towards Tikari, and shot a string of silk at her. Tikari dodged the shot, but then there was a problem. Her right foot got caught on a glob of sticky silk. She tried to shake loose, but it was in vain, as the Nerusukyura started to charge towards her. Tikari braced for the attack, but then, the Nerusukyura stopped in it's tracks. Something was wrong about the situation, as demonstrated when a large screech like roar was heard. The Nerusukyura abandoned it's hunt, and scurried towards it's web filled nest. Tikari finally managed to break free of the silk glob she was caught in, and decided to investigate the sound that scared the Nerusukyura. She found that the sound came from the ruins' sun chamber, which was not far away, and was coincidentaly, where her later scanning of the green water's toxins showed the said toxin's origin is. When she entered the Sun chamber, she found what looked like a large, oversized flower. She got closer, and then the solar mirrors activated and reflected solar energy towards the flower, and then the true nature of the "flower" revealed itself, as the thing's Scythe like arms slashed at her. Tikari dodged, and began to realize that it was not a flower at all. It was a Floralian of some sort. She had no time to think though, she had to act. She drew her bow, and shot at it. The arrows only bounced of it's hide like ping pong balls on a table. The floralian screeched, and it's petals started to glow, and then it opened it's insect like mouth, hidden by it's foliage, and spat out fire balls of thermal energy at Tikari. She got out of the way fast enough to counter attack, but to no avail. Tikari started to think. It must have a weak point. everything does! Even the Savage Deviljho has a weakness. Then she looked towards the roots of the creature, and out of desperation, shot the creature's roots. The arrow peirced through, and the Floralian screeched in pain. Tikari found the weak point. She decided to coat her arrows in Brachydios slime using slime coating, and then shot at the roots. When the arrows exploded, the Floralian caught on fire. The plant like creature screamed a screech of pain as the fires burned it's body, And then, the creature finally toped it's screaming, and fell onto the ground, it's eyes closing and it's bodily form turning to ash as it burned. Tikari decided that she has seen enough, and decided to head towards an elevator like structure nearby. She went down and where she went would become her ''Hottest ''place ever. Up next MH Prime 1 Crisis-Chapter 5: The Volcanic Caverns Category:Fan Fiction